DP poemy-things
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: here's one-shots poemy-things i write for DP, can be found!
1. Halfa

**hello readers! i hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Halfa

Every time I die again

Every time I liv again

Why can't it just be one?

Instead of switching back and forth, time and time again.

I don't belong in ether world.

Never will and never can be.

I'm not dead yet not alive.

I'm nether yet both at the same time.

Like a balance between both worlds.

Will the balance soon tip over?

You never know if it might.

Nether world feels like home to me, people say home is where the heart is.

But where is my heart exactly?

Where do I belong?

So many questions fill my head about this.

I'm I immortal cause of my ghost side?

Or I'm a mortal cause of my human side?

If I'm immortal that'll be terrible I'll have to see my friends and family die, every one of them.

If I'm mortal that'll be fantastic, that means the pain will end one day.

I feel like I'm tied between two worlds.

Will I ever be set free?

Or stay where I am?

I'll never know.


	2. The Accident

**here's a new chapter**

* * *

I saw a blinding flash of green light,

As my world changed around me.

All I felt was pain, It was everywhere from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet.

It felt as if my soul was being ripped out of my body.

Energy, but not just any energy it was ghost energy.

Entered my body I could feel it from the core of my heart.

The beating of my heart stopped, I didn't know if it was for fear or something else.

Oh, please somebody make the pain stop! It hurts so much. What did I do to deserve this?

I didn't know if I was screaming, I was too hard to tell.

The color of my messy bangs went from Raven black, to Silver grey, and then to Snow white.

All I saw was ectoplasm green from the portal covering my friends from my eye sight.

The color of my eyes changed from Baby blue, to Agua, and then to Ectoplasm green.

It burned so much I think I felt a tear escape my eye falling down my cheek.

I saw my skin fade in and out so that I saw my skeleton.

Was I a- No, that's not possible, it just can't be.

Then I felt myself fall to the ground of the cold lab floor.

It felt good to lie down.

I could feel myself blacking out.

While I heard the sobbing of a girl and her saying "Danny?! Please answer me!"

Please don't cry, not for me at least.

"He can't be gone! It can't end not like this" I heard come from a boy.

That's when I saw black and my sight start to fade.

I could hear some buzzing in my ears.

And my body aching from the energy it got infected with.

But other than that I was glad the pain stopped.

That's when I blocked out.

While my mind stopped.

* * *

**review? please?**


	3. when we fly

**This really helped me cool down, because I'm writing 5 stories at the same time, so that means I can NEVER stop typing! Turns out every one-shot I do, people beg me to continue them...**

* * *

When we fly

Whenever me and Danny fly it's so much more than just a ride.

You could see all of Amity Park and realize beautiful our hometown really is.

The wind blowing your hair back, and just feel the cool wind as if it were raping itself around you.

Look around you, you could see the sun setting causing the sky to become orange, pink and yellow.

When your above everything, you just realise how fast time has gone.

twilight appears, the stars shine brightly, and the moon causes a white aura to cover the town.

Just close your eyes and enjoy it, because honestly it won't last forever.

Wither you want it to, or not.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading my reviews! So please! review?**


	4. Wounds

**So of you may recognize it from my profile. From now on I'll post the poems from my profile here.**

* * *

Wounds by PhanGirl135

Sam's view

His wounds don't only hurt him, they hurt me also.

If you take one look at his wounds, I swear you'll feel a strange feeling in your stomach.

The red and green of his blood dripping down his skin.

I can't imagine how he feels when he has those wounds.

Pain?

Fear?

I don't know.

But I do know is that those wounds will never heal, there a permit scar.

A remainder of the past.

One day he'll see them and remember how much pain he felt.

How much it broke my heart it see them.

Does it make him stay awake at night?

Because of the pain is too much for his body to handle.

Will he ever be the same?

Be the person that I gave my heart to.

The person I fell in love with.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Why would he?

**Heh...Heh...I have nothing so say here.**

* * *

Danny put his cold hand on my cheek.

I looked into his Emerald eyes, his eyes full of life despite being half-dead.

"Danny, who do you love?" I ask him.

He looks startled at the question.

"You." he says to me.

I pulled his hand away from my cheek.

He's not tell the truth.

No one would ever love me.

Mostly him.

Why would he?

"Tell me the truth." I said.

"I'm telling the truth."

Just please tell me the truth...

Please...

"Go..." I said quietly.

"What?"

"Can you leave me along for a while?" I ask.

Danny nodded his head causing his bangs to fall in his face and flew away.

He would never love me.

Why would he?  
There's a million other girls.

Why me?

He's only saying that because of his complex.

Nothing more,

Nothing less.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Fears

**These Poemy-thingies really make me relax :) I need to relax now.**

* * *

I covered my eyes with the palm of my hand.

No,

I can't cry.

Even if I should, I shouldn't.

I have to be strong, to never show fear of anything.

But everyone has a fear.

Some greater than others.

But my fear keeps tucking at my heart every day.

When will it stop?  
The pain is unberabile, to know that everything you worked so hard for might be shattered in just seconds.

Tears ran down my face,

I couldn't stop them.

Why should I?  
I should just give up everything before my fear gets rid of it for me.

Yeah, that's what I should do.

But I won't do it.

No matter how much I want to,

I just couldn't.


End file.
